combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elimination Pro
Elimination Pro is the ninth Game Mode added into Combat Arms during the 9-30-09 Patch. It is very similar to "Team Last-Man-Standing" game modes in other games. Teams Alpha and Bravo square off in fights to the death! Each player has only one life per round to kill all of the opposition before time runs out to win the round and score a point. To win the game, your team must reach the score goal before the enemy can. This battle is designed to reward teamwork and efficient strikes, truly a test of a soldier's skill and precision! - information from Combat Arms.nexon.net Maps Grey Hammer, Grave Digger, Overdose, Junk Flea, Rattle Snake, Brushwood, Warhead, Pump Jack, Waverider, Death Room, Two Towers, Snow Valley, Cold Seed, Showdown, Sand Hog & Power Surge Gameplay Style This new mode is basically Search and Destroy without the bomb. Like Elimination, the game mode's objective is basically take down every enemy personnel until you and your team have obtained the limit of points. Unlike Elimination, you do not have any respawns at all, and the match is separated into rounds. The team must think tactically to survive, similar to the Search and Destroy mode. Once one team has no more players left alive, the round ends, and it leads to another one, giving a point to the team with at least one soldier still alive. The team that reaches the score limit wins. Please note: this game mode is a timed mode, meaning the round could end before either team is completely wiped out, and it will be a draw, as known as in no one wins; this may be uncommon due to the fact that players wander around in search of the final surviving enemies. This game mode can be played on all of the regular maps. Tips * This is like Search and Destroy: you will NOT respawn, so do the best you can for your team for the time that you're still alive in that round. Pointless Rushing is not recommended, therefore it is best to use less-used pathways to get to spots SR Campers usually favor, and take them out quietly to eliminate the far-range support the enemy team may need to survive. * Grenades rain upon you during the early stages...TAKE COVER! * This mode gives a LOT of EXP and GP, and it doesn't wreck your KDR. * Players tend to go for dropped HiSec cases (only for a limited time) here, so camping the cases with snipers or other guns is VERY EFFECTIVE. (Unless they are higher ranks, they would be smart enough to completely clear the area, or move very quickly) * Players with specialists and their guns "Grenade Launcher" or "Minigun" are especially effective because there is no respawning. * Players should work together and stick together as much as possible, after the early "grenade" period * Watch those corners! Unsuspecting players get killed from the corners or by snipers. * Shotguns are quite effective in CQB here. * If there is an equal number of players on each team at the end of the round, it is considered a Draw. * It is smart to use a gun with good power and recoil thats not extremely high, because you might need to take quick shot in this, that make the difference of life and death, or you team winning or losing. You also could have two different weapons (thanks to the default backpack nexon gives us all) Category:Game Modes